


[Podfic] Already Winning

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Developing Relationships, Fucking Machines, Jamie Benn's emotional journey, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: from author:Which was how Jamie found himself on the living room floor of Tyler's unfurnished house in the middle of the best third date of his life, arguing over sex toy assembly.





	[Podfic] Already Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Already Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100030) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Thanks to lightgetsin for permission, and for a fic that has meant a lot to me
> 
> This was part of frecklebomb's birthday present. Happy birthday babe <3

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LRc83Sc.jpg)

  


**Already Winning**  
music: [End of Desire by MUNA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aK8GvJ3Fg4)  
length: 1:25:07  
cover art by girlmarauders [(click here or image for full size)](https://i.imgur.com/LRc83Sc.jpg)  
[ download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x8b5iidvf0kkwws/Already%20Winning.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
